Land Run
The Land Run is a festival where the citizens of Portia compete in horse racing competitions. The event occurs on the 12th and 13th day of Autumn between 08:00-15:00. The event will be held at two different areas of the map, and the player can race up to twice per day, if the player registers as early as possible. Registration icon]] Registration for the first race ends at 9:00 and registration for the second race ends at 13:00, so the player must sign up at the registration tables (marked as horseshoes on the map) prior to these times. Shortly after registering, the player should head into the designated starting area to wait, denoted by a ring of violet-white light on the ground nearby or a violet circle on the map. Owning a horse is not required in order to partake in the festivity, since the player will automatically be given a free rental horse for the duration of the race if they do not have one, though it is very slow. Completing Mission: McDonald's Stable some time prior to the festival day is recommended if the player wishes to win, as it allows for renting and purchasing horses with better stats from McDonald. Colorful Llamas and Cotton Llamas are also eligible mounts for this event. 20190308222311 1.jpg|The two horseshoe icons marking the starting points of the race, one by the Western Plateau and the other south-east of the player's house. 20190308222741 1.jpg|One of the registration booths. 20190308223533 1.jpg|Player at the starting line, surrounded by white light. Courses Multiplayer Ranking This is a two-lap race competing against other Portians to cross the finish line first. There is a fork in the path near the middle of the course, though both routes converge again not long after. Registration is slightly southwest of the Gift Exchange stand, nearer to the Harbor than the other course. Large, floating Chili Peppers and Layered Carrots power-ups dot the course. Running through Chili Peppers gives the horse a temporary boost in speed, whereas Layered Carrots refill the Endurance gauge. Power-ups may not always respawn in the same place upon starting the second lap, so running through the same fork may not provide any power-ups. If this race is attempted with the free rental horse, the player will quickly be stuck in last place. Using a paid rental horse or a trained owned mount will allow the player to compete on more even ground. Obstacle Game This is a single-competitor obstacle course with the objective of making it through with a fast time. The player must follow the course, jumping over hurdles and leaping across bridge gaps. Registration is near the cliffs of the Western Plateau, to the northeast of the inaccessible cave entrance. Running through the large Balloons floating over obstacles will shave one second off the player's time per Balloon. Note that falling into the water places the player right at the edge of the bridge, but doing a standing jump from that spot results in the player falling straight back into the water. So, it is recommended to back up to gain some momentum for a running leap across the gap. Rewards Unlike with other festivals, any earned rewards will appear in the player's inventory immediately after they win a race and close the race results window. Gift exchange Rider's Badges earned at the event can be used to purchase items at the cash register at the event or at the Gift Exchange inside the Commerce Guild during autumn. Gallery Cotton_Llama_Land_Run.jpg|Racing with a Cotton Llama 20190308215806_1.jpg|Portia Land Run, Solo Obstacle Course Rankings (3/2019) 20190308220536_1.jpg|Portia Land Run, "Multiplayer" Rankings (3/2019) 20190308225345_1.jpg|Llama Memorabilia Blanket (player to the right) 20190308225416_1.jpg|Race Horse Memorabilia Blanket (player to the right) 20190308222402_2.jpg|Gift Exchange screen showing prizes and their cost. Category:Calendar